El Pastel ya no existe, tu lo dejaste ir
by FANOFSM
Summary: The Sadness Story Contest"//¿Como reaccionarias si te dicen que tu mujer y tu hijo han muerto? - ¡MENTIRA!- grito el histerico - Bella me ama, ellos no me abandonaran, ¡NUNCA! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡NUNCA! ¡MENTIROSA!-// One - Shot


**"The Sandess Story Contest"**

**Nombre del O.S.: "El Pastel ya no existe, tu lo dejaste ir"**

**Autor: FANOFSM**

**Pareja: Edward & Bella**

**Summary: Era el cumpleaños de Edward. Bella y Anthony lo esperaban en su casa para celebrar. Pero llego un desconocido a la casa, dejando a Bella y a Anthony muertos. **

**Rating: M (por violencia)**

**Número de palabras: 4.491**

**-------------------**

**_- _**_Hola cariño - dijo la voz de su esposa un poco agitada.  
_

_- Hola Linda - dijo el con una sonrisa en su rostro. - ¿Te pasa algo? _

_- No, claro que no ¿Porque lo dices? - pregunto su mujer_

_- No lo se, te noto un poco nerviosa - dijo preocupado_

_- No te preocupes amor, estamos bien, ¿ Te falta mucho por llegar?_

_- Algo, voy recién saliendo del trabajo, llegare en 45 minutos aproximadamente. - mintió, quería darle una pequeña sorpresa a su esposa y llegar antes._

_- Esta bien, pero apresurate, que el bebe y yo te estamos esperando ansiosos con el pastel, hoy es tu gran día _

_- Si, lo se, no sabes cuanto me muero por llegar, pero no te preocupes, ya llegare, y mas te vale que el pastel esté listo... - dijo el con un tono de amenaza en broma_

_- ¡No te preocupes! - dijo rápidamente su mujer asustada - el pastel esta listo..._

_- Ya lo se - murmuro un tanto confundido - solo era una broma..._

_- ¡A si!... ya lo sabía - mintió la joven, esperando que su marido le creyera, cosa que no logró, ya que el la conocía muy bien, con 3 años de conocidos, 2 de novios y 5 años de casados, se conocían a la perfección, aunque el prefirió ignorar el raro comportamiento de su esposa, luego se lo preguntaría, después de soplar el pastel de cumpleaños._

_- Bien... Tengo que colgar amor, nos vemos en un rato - _

_- Esta bien, te amo, recuérdalo... - _

_- Yo también te amo, no sabes cuanto, adiós - y colgó._

_El era el hombre mas feliz del mundo. Se consideraba el mas afortunado, porque tenía una hermosa esposa, un hermoso hijo de 5 años que día a día estaba creciendo mas y tenía un trabajo estable haciendo lo que le gustaba que le daba bastante dinero. ¿Qué mas podía pedir?_

_  
Manejo unos 5 minutos mas y llego a su humilde casa, por no decir mansión. Se bajó del auto silenciosamente y le puso el seguro. Entro a la casa, intentando hacer el menor silencio posible. Camino hasta la cocina donde vió a su esposa dandole la espalda y agachada susurrandole algo a su hijo. El sigilosamente, camino hacia donde estaba su esposa y se inclino a su altura y le dio un beso en la oreja.  
Ella se sobresaltó pegando un fuerte grito y se paro dandose la vuelta para encontrarse a su esposo con una sonrisa._

_- Edward... - dijo agitada y nerviosa a la vez debido al susto que le dio su esposo - me asustaste tarado - dijo con cariño, le sonrió nerviosamente, pero la sonrisa no le llego a los ojos, que noto algo rojos e hinchados, indicio de que había llorado._

_- ¿Estas bien cariño? ¿Estuviste llorando? - pregunto acercandose a ella para abrazarla. Ella con gusto le recibio el abrazo y negó con la cabeza. Se aparto levantando el rostro para darle un simple pero prolongado beso._

_- Te amo - fue la unica respuesta de ella _

_- Yo también - se aparto de su madre y se dirigió a su querido hijo - hola campeón ¿Cómo estas? - dijo alzandolo por los aires._

_- Bien papi - dijo, el padre le mostró la mejilla a su hijo, indicandole que queria un beso y el pequeño, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios le estampo un sonoro beso en la mejilla de su padre. _

_- Así se hace - dijo Edward con una sonrisa en su rostro, orgulloso del hijo que tenia._

_- Será mejor que te cantemos el cumpleaños para que podamos comer del pastel - dijo ella con una sonrisa, una sonrisa falsa._

_El se giro y se sorprendió por lo que encontró._

_- ¿Que hace la maleta Bella? ¿Nos vamos de viaje o algo así? - pregunto_

_Ella se giró, con susto en sus ojos. Después de aquella pregunta, todo fue borroso para el, un hombre entro a su casa, una carta en sus manos y lo único que recuerda es sangre, sangre desparramada por toda la cocina y se da cuenta que es de su esposa y la de su hijo. El hombre que entro había matado a su familia. Salio corriendo fuera de su casa, no podia recordarlo mas, no podía seguir viendo el cuerpo de su esposa, que tantas veces amo, quedara destrozado, con la blusa abierta, mostrando los senos y la falda rasgada y el cuerpo cubierto de sangre, evidente muestra de haber sido abusada y asesinada después del acto, y que la cabeza de su hijo fue atravesado por un cuchillo para cortar carne, un gran cuchillo._

_- Tranquilo Edward - se dijo - tranquilo..._

- Tranquilo Edward, todo esta bien... - dijo la voz de una joven. El despierta y se da cuenta de que solo ha sido una pesadilla, una mala pesadilla, se da cuenta de que su hijo y su mujer lo estan esperando en casa con su pastel para cantarle el cumpleaños feliz.

- Fue una pesadilla nada mas - dijo el sonriendole a la joven.

- Si, solo fue una pesadilla - le respondio la joven sonriendole de vuelta - ¿Quieres contarmelo?

- Bueno... me cuesta un poco, pero recuerdo que mi mujer y mi hijo estaban muertos, pero solo fue una mala pesadilla, porque me estan esperando con un pastel en mi casa - dijo el joven muy contento, pero se notaba a lo lejos que la mujer no estaba muy contenta - ¿Me puede decir que estoy haciendo aquí? - dijo mirando a su alrededor, que estaba todo blanco y el también estaba vestido de blanco.

- Tu estas aqui porque te queremos ayudar Edward - respondió la mujer con una sonrisa forsada en su cara.

- Bueno, entonces digame donde esta la salida, porque no quiero preocupar a Bella, ya le dije que iba a llegar pronto

- Edward, no puedes ir a ver a Bella - dijo la joven

- Claro que no podre ir, si usted me esta fastidiando aqui y no me quiere mostrar la salida, sabe que mas, por ultimo me deja el celular para avisarle a Bella que llegare tarde, ya que una extraña me lo esta impidiendo - dijo el un poco molesto

- Edward, yo no soy una extraña, yo soy Alice, tu me conoces - dijo ella con la esperanza de que aquel joven la recordara. El intento por todos los medios recordar donde había visto ese rostro familiar pero no pudo.

- Sigues siendo una extraña, no pierdas el tiempo diciéndome tu nombre, porque no te recordare, eres una mujer extraña que me impide ir a ver a mi mujer y a mi hijo para celebrar mi cumpleaños - murmuro enojado. El rostro de la joven se crispo al escuchar las palabras de Edward, porque ella sabía que el todavía seguía teniendo la ilusión de que su esposa y su hijo siguieran vivos. Eso le entristecía. Ella sabía que la pesadilla que tuvo su hermano, en verdad era un recuerdo, un muy vivido recuerdo. Ella era la única con su madre que seguían teniendo alguna esperanza en Edward, ellas sabían que en el fondo, Edward era una buena persona. Era díficil ver a su hermano, a su héroe, a su ídolo de toda la vida perderse, y de que manera. Pero ella sabia que el no era malo, ella tenía fe, ella sabía, o eso era lo que ella quería creer.

- Edward, Bella y Tony ya no te estan esperando en tu casa con el pastel de cumpleaños - dijo ella con cariño.

- ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de mi hijo? Yo nunca te lo dije - acuso el - Ademas, ¿Cómo sabes tu que no me estan esperando en casa con pastel? Bella me hizo mi pastel favorito, el de menta chocolate y yo quiero.

- Simplemente lo se - dijo ella con lagrimas en sus ojos - Ni Bella ni Tony te esperaran en tu casa Edward, debes aceptarlo, y ya no hay pastel.

- Es mentira, tu no sabes nada - dijo el - tu no entiendes, Bella no me abandonaría, ella me esperaría hasta el final, ella y Tony me esperaran en casa y con el pastel, el pastel de menta chocolate, ellos me esperan en casa.- dijo ya desesperado

- No Edward - dijo ella negando con la cabeza y con las lagrimas ya desbordandose por sus mejillas - ellos ya no estan, el pastel ya no esta, se fueron, para siempre y tienes que aceptarlo Edward... tienes que...

- ¡Mentira! - grito el histérico - Bella me ama, ellos no me abandonaran, ¡NUNCA! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡NUNCA! ¡MENTIROSA - Alice estaba sollozando, las palabras ya no le salian, y ya no sabia cómo hacer que su hermano vuelva a la realidad, el se había encerrado en su propio mundo, en su mundo feliz y ella no era nadie para hacerle abandonar y hacerlo sufrir, pero tenia que hacerlo, ella tenia que seguir intentando, porque ella tenia la fe de que su hermano volviera a ser como antes, su héroe y por eso tenia que seguir, no podía abandonar a su hermano y no iba a hacerlo.

Edward intento pararse y agitar los brazos, pero no podía, estaba firmemente atrapados por algo, algo blanco alrededor de su cuerpo que le impedía moverse.

- ¿Que es esto que me pusiste? ¿Que es esto? ¡QUITAMELO! - grito enojado - ¡QUITAMELO! ¡Eres una enferma, quitamelo ya! ¡Dejame volver con mi familia, ellos me esperan con el pastel, me estan esperando con el pastel, ¡Tengo que ir por el pastel!

- Tranquilizate Edward - dijo Alice sollozando - tranquilizate, por favor...

- ¡Tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer! ¿Que me hiciste? ¡Dime donde estoy ahora!

- Estas en el manicomio - murmuro ella

- ¿Porque? ¡YO NO ESTOY LOCO! ¡SÁCAME DE AQUI! ¡QUITAME ESO QUE ME PUSISTE Y DEJAME VER A MI FAMILIA Y DISFRUTAR DEL PASTEL QUE ME ESTA ESPERANDO EN CASA! ¡QUIERO PASTEL! - grito, y Alice seguía allí, llorando por su hermano que se estaba perdiendo en su propio mundo

- Edward... - sollozo

- Por favor Alice - dijo el tranquilizandose un poco - por favor, si quieres ayudarme, dejame ver a mi mujer y a mi hijo, por favor, sueltame y dejame verlos, te lo suplico - rogo, las lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por su mejilla, lloraba de angustia - sueltame, dejame ir, sera nuestro secreto, te juro que no se lo dire a nadie y te debere una grande, te lo pido de corazon, te doy todo lo que quieras a cambio - dijo con las lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas a mil en velocidad.

Ese era el Edward que ella recordaba, siempre hacia propuestas, siempre usando la palabra clave que la convencia de todo, "sera nuestro secreto". Ella se sentía tan especial cuando tenían un secretos entre ellos, entre hermanos. Ese era el Edward que ella tanto admiraba y quería, no ese moustro que estaba allí, el que le gritaba, el moustro que le había quitado a su Edward, a su hermanito. Se lo habían llevado y ella esperaba poder recuperarlo y ella tenia fe de que iba a recuperarlo, tenia que creer que su hermano estaba enterrado en alguna parte, que no se había perdido completamente.

- Lo siento, pero Bella y Tony ya no estan, creeme - dijo Alice - se fueron, para siempre...

- Es imposible, Bella me había prometido que nunca me abandonaría... me lo había prometido - sollozo con pánico - ¿Porqué se fue? ¿Porque me abandono? ¿Porqué? - sollozo

Alice no pudo soportar mas y abrazo a su hermano para llorar juntos. Edward no puso objecion.

- Ella me lo prometio - murmuro - ella me prometio, dijo que me esperaria para siempre, dijo que me esperaría con el pastel...

- Pero el pastel ya no esta Edward - sollozo Alice - el pastel ya no esta y tu hiciste que se fuera - dijo con todo el dolor de su alma, pero era sierto...

- Pero cómo si yo no comí del pastel, el pastel me espera...

- Simplemente no esta - murmuro Alice - el pastel no esta...

Las recuerdos inundaron la cabeza de Edward. Recordó la carta que tenía en la mano.

_Nos vamos Edward. Anthony y Yo.  
Nos vamos a ir lejos, aunque tu no lo aceptes. Ya no lo puedo soportar mas, ya no puedo seguir convenciendome de que eres bueno, de que es solo una etapa. Ya no. Ya no te reconozco, ya no reconozco a ese moustro que me quito a mi Edward estos ultimos años. Ya no reconozco al dulce Edward que yo habia conocido hace años. Te has convertido totalmente, siempre estoy buscando la ultima esperanza que justifique como estas actuando, una razón por la que puedo seguir contigo, una razón para seguir confiando en ti. Pero no, todas esas razones las desechas. Con tu violencia, con tus malos tratos, con tus gritos. Te has convertido en bipolar, un dia eres el mejor hombre del mundo y al otro eres un hombre violento que no respeta nada y eso me asusta Edward, y yo no quiero temerte, yo quiero amarte. Aunque no puedes evitar que yo te ame, ni con ese mounstro que te has convertido, igual te sigo amando. Y me di cuenta de que eso era lo unico que me mantenía junto a tí. Pero mi lado racional me dijo que escapara, que no ibas a cambiar, he intentado todos estos años de converserme de que podias cambiar, que algo malo te pasaba, pero ya no puedo esperar mas. Un dia seran palabras violentas y otro día seran golpes, y yo no puedo esperar a que eso suceda para irme de aqui. No puedo. No quiero que mi hijo tenga al padre violento, yo quiero que mi hijo tenga a ese padre dulce y amoroso que tanto amo yo. Pero no voy a esperar a que eso suceda, quiero que tu cambies y ahi decidire si vuelvo contigo. Pero ahora me voy. Y no quiero que me busques. Con todo el dolor de mi corazon, te voy a dejar, y aunque no lo creas, siempre te amare. Pero el amor no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para atarme a ti eternamente, no quiero ser consecuencia de ese lado oscuro que tienes. Quiero que eso desaparesca. _

_Con amor  
Bella _

_- Asi que pensabas dejarme - murmuro Edward_

_- Yo..._

_- ¡Así que pensabas dejarme! - gruño el bastante molesto. Se acerco a ella dando grandes zancadas y le agarro los hombros. _

_- Me lastimas - dijo ella con panico en su voz_

_- No seas mariquita, aprende a ser mujer, ya te recuperaras... - dijo el y la beso con brusquedad - Ahora sabras lo que es bueno... - dijo bajando su mano hasta tomar el trasero de su mujer... _

_- Pero esta el niño allí - susurró ella con lagrimas en sus ojos. El chico estaba mirando en estado de shock a su padre, que estaba siendo violento con su madre._

_- Que vea, ya va siendo hora de que aprenda a ser un hombre como su padre - dijo el abriendole la blusa, dejando ver el sosten negro que usaba. - ¡Tony! - grito el - quiero que veas como voy a hacerle el amor a tu mama, algun dia vas a hacer eso y eso te hara hombre._

_Le quito el sosten que tenia y lo tiro al suelo. Se llevo un seno a la boca y comenzo a chupar, mientras Bella intentaba contener los sollozos que salian de su boca. Le rasgo la falda que llevaba y le quito las bragas. Acerco una mano hacia su vagina y comenzo a acariciar._

_- Vamos mujer, ¿Ves como estas tan mojada para mi? - sonrió el antes de darle un beso en los labios._

_La levanto y la puso en la encimenera de la cocina._

_- Por favor - suplico la mujer - no lo hagas..._

_- ¿Que? ¿Tu marido no tiene derecho a disfrutar del cuerpo de su mujer? ¿Donde quedo esa perra sucia que yo conocia hace años? Sabes que lo vas a disfrutar tanto como yo - dijo con una sonrisa mientras se bajaba los pantalones, giro su cara para mirar a su hijo, que estaba con los ojos abiertos. - Así se hace hijo, asi se hace, mira con atención como me cojo a tu madre, para ver si aprendes algo..._

_Y la penetro. Bella solto un gemido de dolor. El comenzo a embestirla con fuerza y puso los brazos de ella alrededor de su cuello mientras el la abrazaba por la cintura._

_- ¿Te gusta Bella? ¿Quieres que te de duro? Asi aprendes a no ser una puta perra traidora - gruño el mientras le seguia embistiendo. Ella no le respondió y se quedo callada, para no traer mas problemas de los que ya tenía. - Tu no me vas a dejas ¿entendido? Tu te quedas conmigo._

_Le siguió embistiendo hasta que llego al orgasmo. Se salio de ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella sollozaba en silencio mientras se tapaba lo mas posible. Se sentía sucia, eso no era hacer el amor, eso era ser abusada por su propio esposo delante de su hijo de 5 años. ¿Que tan enfermo podia ser eso?_

_Jacob llego a la casa._

_- Bella, ¿Nos vamos? - dijo el jove sin saber que su esposo estaba._

_- ¿Así que por este perro me dejas eh? - gruño Edward_

_- No Edward, no te dejo por el, el solo me vino a ayudar._

_- A ayudar, ¿A quien engañas Puta? te aseguro que te acostaste con el para que te ayudara._

_- No Edward..._

_- ¡Callate! - grito enojado_

_- No te metas con Bella - gruño Jacob_

_- Tu callate, que yo se como tratar a mi esposa, o mejor dicho a una puta..._

_- No la trates asi... - grito Jacob_

_- Oh, pero si es el defensor de las putas - dijo Edward con ironía._

_Todo había ocurrido muy rapido. Edward había tomado un cuchillo preparado para enterraselo a Jacob, pero Bella se interpuso, clavandole el cuchillo en el corazón, Edward dejo caer el cuchillo sin poder creer lo que acababa de hacer y sin darse cuenta de que Tony iba corriendo a la ayuda de Bella, el cuchillo cayo sobre su cabeza. _

_- ¡Bella! ¡Tony! - grito Edward con un sentimiento de culpa. Corrio hacia el cuerpo herido de su esposa y la abrazo - No, yo no fui, no lo hice, era para el, era para el, ¿Porque tuviste que cruzarte? ¿Porque?_

Ahora lo recordaba todo, absolutamente todo, y se quería matar. Bella no lo había abandonado, el la había matado, y a su hijo también. Tenia razon en querer huir. Era un mounstro, un horrible mounstro. Había matado a la mujer que amaba y a su propio hijo.

- Soy una mierda - murmuro separandose de su hermana, que ya había recordado. - Alice, dime que esto es una pesadilla, por favor hermanita, dime que no mate a Bella ni a Tony, por favor - sollozo

Alice tambien estaba sollozando, su hermano había recordado. Movio la cabeza indicandole que era verdad. Ya no podía hablar o su voz se iba a quebrar. Ya no podía seguir repitiendo lo mismo todos los días. Edward siempre despertaba con la pesadilla y olvidandolo todo. Siempre era lo mismo todos los días.

- Matame - dijo el - Matame ¡MATAME ALICE! NO MEREZCO VIVIR, SOY UNA PERSONA HORRIBLE! ¡MATAME! - grito con lagrimas en sus ojos - ¿Que clase de persona puede vivir sin culpa al saber que mató a las personas que mas ama en el mundo?

- No Edward, no te dejare morir - dijo Alice

- ¡No quiero vivir!, no quiero vivir en un mundo en donde yo mate a Bella y a Tony, soy una basura! Alice, no quiero vivir, matame por favor.

Esa era la misma razón por la que ahora esta en el manicomio, se volvió completamente loco. Había intentado suicidarse mas de 10 veces, y todas las veces lo salvaba Alice, porque ella no iba a dejar que su hermano se perdiera por siempre. Porque ella debia tener fe. Porque ese Edward que tanto ama todavia existe. Pero que esta escondido.

- Edward, escuchame, no servira de nada matarte...

- Lo que no servira para nada, es vivir, no quiero vivir en un mundo sin Bella, quiero vivir en un mundo donde todo es de color rosa, donde yo no soy era basura que me he convertido, quiero, pero es imposible, porque Bella se fue, y por mi culpa, porque yo la mate, yo tengo la culpa de que ella no este ahora. Yo tengo la culpa. Alice por favor - rogó sollozando - dejame ir, dejame morir, ayudame a dejar de sufrir, haz que desaparezca toda esa culpa que tengo, haz que desaparezca del horrible mundo en que Bella ya no existe. Por favor... Porque tu tienes razón, ya no hay pastel, yo deje ir al pastel, el pastel ya no existe. Y yo no quiero estar en un mundo sin el pastel. Ya no hay pastel que me espera en casa, ya no hay pastel.

Alice no contesto, siguió sollozando en silencio hasta que llego una enfermera pidiendo que se retire.

- Adiós Edward, cuidate mucho porfavor - sollozo, se acerco para dejarle un tierno beso en su mejilla y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Por favor Alice, sera nuestro secreto, ¿Recuerdas? Como cuando eramos pequeño, sera nuestro secreto... - pidió.

- No Edward, porque ya no somos pequeños. Tienes que volver a la realidad. Trata de hacer lo que Bella te pidio en su carta. Has que ese dulce Edward que yo conozco vuelva. ¿Vas a volver o te vas a perder? como el pastel - dijo limpiandose las lagrimas antes de salir de la habitación.

Y Edward estaba decidido, no iba a perderse, no iba convertirse en ese Edward que mato a Bella, y con ese pensamiento volvio a dormir.

Alice volvio a la clinica a la mañana siguiente, cuando llego a la habitación, había una enfermera allí adentro.

- Buenos días señorita Cullen - dijo la joven con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Buenos dias señorita Weber - le devolvio el gesto - ¿Que tal esta mi hermano? - dijo girandose hacia su hermano dormido.

- No lo se... todavia esta durmiendo...

- Bueno, pero yo me puedo quedar, si quiere se retira, yo cuidare de mi hermano.

- Esta bien, volveré mas rato - dijo la joven y se retiró de la habitación.

Alice se quedo sentada al lado de su hermano mientras el dormía, de repente Edward comenzo a moverse inquieto y frunciendo el ceño. Alice le agito el hombro para que despertara.

- Traquilo Edward, tranquilo - murmuro ella sonriendo. Edward lentamente abría los ojos y tenia unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos.

- Solo fue una pesadilla - dijo el para si mismo con alivio.

- Si, solo fue una pesadilla -

- Bella y Tony me estan esperando en casa con el pastel - dijo Edward sonriendo.

- Si, Te estan esperando con el pastel - dijo Alice resignada. Aunque ella sabía que el pastel ya no estaba, y que Edward no iba a volver, pero al menos iba a dejar que viviera en su propio mundo, donde Bella y Tony estaba viva, donde Edward era dulce y tierno como siempre y donde el pastel existía.

**Fin**


End file.
